


A Proposal at the Edge of the Universe

by misereremolly



Series: A Wedding at the Edge of the Universe [1]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Angry Paul, Flash Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal, and possibly powered-up-Hugh too, angry Hugh too, but he's in a better place about it, definitely mushroom-powered-up-Paul, possibly omnipotent Paul, spoilers for 1x10: Despite Yourself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 13:59:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13366182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misereremolly/pseuds/misereremolly
Summary: Flash marriage proposal fic. Paul and Hugh ponder their next steps while standing at the edge of the universe.





	A Proposal at the Edge of the Universe

"The ship is in danger.”

Paul knew. He could see it as clearly as Hugh, across the tendrils of the mycelial network. Discovery was running out of time.

But he had Hugh’s hand held tightly in his again, standing at the vista of the universe with all of its wonders laid at their feet.

“I’m not sure how much I care about that right now.”

He didn’t have to turn his head to know what expression Hugh had on his face.

Forgiving Lorca was beyond him. That man had used him, his body, to jump to an alternate universe without his consent, and the thought filled him with a rage he’d feared he’d never be able to fully exorcise.

And then - then! When he was helpless, wandering, unable to return: another betrayal.

They failed to protect Hugh.

Discovery floundered, buckling under attack, desperately trying to speed its way though an anomaly in space-time and back into its own universe.

He thought of his lab staff, frightened but determined to struggle until the end.

Brave, brilliant Burnham, doing her damndest to think their way out, to fight their way through.

And Tilly…

Paul squeezed Hugh’s hand, hanging his head.

He had his own hubris to atone for, too.

Hugh was waiting patiently for his heart to realign back where it belonged. “Let’s do this.”

“I hate going back there. To the war.”

“I know. But now we know all this is waiting for us. The ends of the universe for us to explore, forever.”

Paul turned to Hugh in wonderment. It was more than he had ever hoped for; after all that happened, more than he deserved. “Forever? You…want that?”

“Yes. Starting the day after we get back.”

“Why the day after?”

“Because after we save the ship, I’m ordering us straight to bed. For the next 24 hours we are doing nothing but sleeping, eating, and having sex. Then we can get married.”

Alright then. “Your mom will never forgive us if we don’t do a big thing.”

“Yeah, we can do a big thing later. Right now the Grand Observation Deck is fine.”

It was fine for him too. He had just one stipulation: “Can first officers perform ceremonies?”

“You better believe it. Fuck Lorca.”

Just when he thought it wasn’t possible to love this man any more than he already did. Laughing, he leaned in for a quick kiss.

Hugh smiled at him. “Now let’s go be big damn heroes.”

Paul reached out with his mind and set them on a course back home.

**Author's Note:**

> Update 1/16: Now there's a sequel! A Dressing Room at the Edge of the Universe, http://archiveofourown.org/works/13392765


End file.
